Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{3}{2}\right)^{-3}$
$= \left(\dfrac{2}{3}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{2}{3}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{2}{3}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{2}{3}\right)$ $= \dfrac{4}{9}\cdot\left(\dfrac{2}{3}\right)$ $= \dfrac{8}{27}$